


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by sleepydot



Series: Lapidot Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Making Out, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, jasper and pearl are mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydot/pseuds/sleepydot
Summary: there were many times where i thought to myself: "why am i writing this, this is stupid" but then i remembered that cringe culture is dead so i figured why the fuck notits dumb and gay, which is fine bc i am also both of those thingsalso its probably telling that i wrote the original version of this when i was in high school, so do with that what you willalso apologies again for the extended radio silence, college is kicking my ass rn
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Lapidot Drabble Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1086903
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> there were many times where i thought to myself: "why am i writing this, this is stupid" but then i remembered that cringe culture is dead so i figured why the fuck not
> 
> its dumb and gay, which is fine bc i am also both of those things
> 
> also its probably telling that i wrote the original version of this when i was in high school, so do with that what you will
> 
> also apologies again for the extended radio silence, college is kicking my ass rn

The buzzing of a phone was the only thing that broke the silence in the room, drawing a sigh from the short blonde woman that was sitting at her desk, face propped up on her hand. Before even looking down at her phone, she knew what the text was going to be and who it was from.

Sure enough,

purple people eater: hey peri, are you sure you're not gonna come tonight?

Amethyst's party was tonight, and she was trying yet again to get her to go. Peridot popped her neck before pulling up the keyboard to respond,

geek squad lesbian: I'm studying tonight, sorry.

Almost immediately, Amethyst responded.

purple people eater: youre always studying, pear! you need to take a break sometimes

purple people eater: and besides, there's gonna be free food

With another sigh, she knew she wouldn't be able to resist the offer of free food.

She stood and popped her back, before poking at the keyboard to type,

geek squad lesbian: Alright, fine, I'll come.

purple people eater: hell yeah, peri! can't wait to see you there!

Rolling her eyes, sure that she was going to regret this, she grabbed her keys, shrugged on her purse and left her apartment, locking the door behind her.

The walk over to Amethyst's apartment was short, considering the fact that they live a few buildings down from each other, and within a few minutes she was standing at Amethyst's front door.

She was greeted by Amethyst grinning widely before she grabbed Peridot's wrist and practically dragged her inside in her excitement.

Right off the bat, a wild mane of platinum blonde hair caught her eye, leading Peridot to curl her lip slightly in disgust.

_Of course Jasper's here._

Amethyst's gaze followed hers and she patted Peridot's shoulder once they're inside.

"Don't worry about her, she's too focused on getting drunk."

"Won't being drunk make her more inclined to bother me?"

Amethyst shrugs. "I'll make sure she doesn't bother you."

At that moment, a flash of blue caught her eye, her gaze landing on the cute girl from her humanities class. She was laughing, caught up in conversation with another partygoer.

She felt her cheeks turn a little bit pink before she looked away, thinking to herself,

_This party may not be so bad after all._

She turned back to Amethyst.

"You didn't tell me Lapis was gonna be here."

"Why? Do you have a thing for her?"

Peridot opened her mouth to speak, closing it quickly when she realized she didn't want to answer.

"So.... you do."

Peridot's face turned a few shades pinker, before sighing, "Yeah..."

She tried not to stare, but her gaze kept wandering over to Lapis before she tore her eyes away and went to grab a beer, before finding a spot on the edge of the room to idle and nod her head to the music.

She kept herself pretty occupied with thoughts about Lapis, hoping to work up the nerve to talk to her.

Before she could, Amethyst grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards where a circle was forming in one of the bedrooms.

"What's happening?" Peridot asked, trying not to spill her drink.

"We're playing seven minutes in heaven."

Peridot almost snorted.

"Isn't that a teenager's game?"

Amethyst shrugged.

"Maybe, but we've got some players so might as well, right?"

"Ah."

To Peridot's relief, Jasper was nowhere to be found, and Lapis was sitting, waiting for everyone to settle down.

She sat down in between Pearl and another girl she didn't know, finishing off her drink and setting it aside. When everyone was settled down, Amethyst grabbed the empty bottle Peridot had discarded and held it up as she called out,

"Everyone knows the rules to this, right? Someone spins the bottle, whoever it lands on has to spend seven minutes in the closet with who spun the bottle!"

A murmur of agreement goes through the group, and Amethyst hands the bottle to her.

Peridot, heartrate having gone up a few notches, gave the bottle a good spin, breath catching in her throat as it landed on Lapis.

_Why did I agree to this, why did I agree to this..._

She and Lapis meet eyes as Amethyst ushers them to the closet, shutting the door behind them with a grin, leaving them in the dim light of the little bulb.

Unsure of what to do, Peridot sat down, anxiety building in her chest. She always forgot about her claustrophobia until it flared up, now being one of those times. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself, trying to convince herself,

_It's only seven minutes, it's only seven minutes..._

Lapis sat down beside her, looking at her for a moment before asking,

"You're Peridot, right? You're in my humanities class."

Peridot nodded, responding, a barely noticeable waver in her voice.

"Yeah, and you're Lapis, right?"

With a smile, Lapis answered,

"Yeah. Also, are you okay? You look a little pale."

Peridot chuckled, although it came out more like a wheeze.

"I'm claustrophobic, although I always forget it until I land myself in situations where I'm in small spaces."

Lapis gently took Peridot's hands in hers, before murmuring,

"Well, we only have six or so more minutes in here, so how about we help take your mind off of it?"

Peridot's face turned pink again, and nodded in agreement.

With the permission, Lapis let go of Peridot's hands and cradled her face gently before leaning in and pressing her lips against the blonde's.

Peridot's mind blanked as her crush kissed her, cradling her face as Peridot's hands found Lapis' waist. Time seemed to stand still as Lapis' sweet blueberry chapstick was left on Peridot's lips, as Lapis' hands slid back to drape over Peridot's shoulders and to run through her hair, as the anxiety from the small space melted away. They broke apart for a moment to breathe, stars twinkling in Peridot's eyes before Lapis closed the gap again, subconsciously tugging on Peridot's hair to bring her closer. Peridot let out an almost inaudible whimper as she pulled Lapis closer, lips parting slightly before they broke apart once more, panting slightly. With a quick smile, they gazed at each other for a moment before returning to kissing each other. This time, Lapis nipped at Peridot's bottom lip, drawing out a little gasp before she closed her eyes and pulled Lapis closer still.

Peridot felt Lapis smile against her lips before giggling a little, their deep, passionate kisses evolving into light, playful ones.

At last they heard a phone timer go off and they sat back, out of breath and giggling. Lapis took Peridot's hand as the door opened to reveal Amethyst's beaming face.

"So? Was it truly seven minutes in heaven?"

Peridot blushed pink as she looked towards Lapis and nodded sheepishly, reluctantly standing up, pulling Lapis to her feet as well. After a moment of hesitation they let go, and sat back down in the circle.

It took a few moments for Peridot to realize that she didn't want to play any more. She'd had her taste of heaven, and she wanted more.

With a quick glance at Lapis, meeting her eye, she watched with bated breath as the bottle landed on neither her or Lapis. Smiling a little, she quickly excused herself from the game, murmuring something about "getting food".

She met Lapis' gaze once more as she was leaving the room, and within a minute or so, Lapis had joined her by the table of food.

With a cheeky grin and a sly glance back towards the bedroom, she asked,

"Do you think they know?"

Lapis chuckled and traced Peridot's jawline with a finger.

"Oh, they definitely know."

The pair started laughing and Lapis took Peridot's hand, leading her into the guest bathroom and closing the door behind them.

"Hey, you _are_ okay with this, right?" Lapis asked, catching Peridot a little off-guard.

Peridot chuckled and responded,

"Of course I am! I mean, it's not every day I get to flirt with and kiss my crush, is it?"

It was Lapis' turn to get caught off-guard.

"I mean, it can be every day if you want it to be..."

Peridot raised an eyebrow, hopeful.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Maybe." Lapis responded cheekily before clarifying, "Yes, I am."

It almost felt too good to be true. With a grin, Peridot caught Lapis' lips in a kiss before pulling away to murmur,

"Yes, I will go out with you."

Lapis picked Peridot up and kissed her in joy, her new girlfriend wrapping her arms around her for stability. They broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, still giggling like schoolchildren.

"How 'bout we free the bathroom and go somewhere more private? Say, my place?"

"Sounds great. Lead the way!"

Thankfully, there wasn't anyone waiting for the bathroom, and nobody saw them leave, and they held hands the entire time that Peridot led them back to her apartment.

Both of her roommates were out, leaving the pair alone together. They closed the door to Peridot's room behind them, and flopped down on the bed together, giggling.

Lapis kissed Peridot's forehead, drawing her close as they lay there, just taking comfort in the presence of the other.


End file.
